Analog to digital converters tend to have very lengthy test development cycle times, highly specific tester platform requirements, and require external board components for testing. One current problem with test development for analog to digital converters is that each test must be manually generated, which typically requires several weeks or longer. In addition, current analog to digital converter testing requires an analog test platform, which typically limits the available tester platform resources. However, testing of analog to digital converters, such as at wafer sort, tends to be a highly important process, which tends to prevent faulty analog to digital converter circuitry from reaching package assembly.
What is needed, therefore, is a system that overcomes problems such as those described above, at least in part.